


Will my treasure... ever find happiness?

by EverlastingPetals



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Animal Death, Character Death, Child Neglect, Disease, Heart Attacks, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mother-Son Relationship, Other, Overprotective, Piano, cat death, dying, pianist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverlastingPetals/pseuds/EverlastingPetals
Summary: A short story I wrote, inspired by Your Lie in April.-Alastor couldn't even make his mother smile on her last day on earth.
Relationships: Alastor & Alastor's Mother (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 28





	Will my treasure... ever find happiness?

Alastor was learning how to play the Piano, being taught by his mother. She was a well-known pianist for that time. She cared for Alastor a lot, he was her son after all. Not being the healthiest of people, she was often sick. Not a long life expectancy. Being in the 1910's medicine wasn't the greatest. She hadn't expected him to be so talented at the piano. If he kept learning, he would be better. He wanted him to be just like her. To carry on what she was going to leave behind.

Alastor knew she cared for him. She loved him. He thought so. She hit him if he messed up a note. But that only helped him get better. It was fine! he was learning. He'd learned how their lessons would go. She used to be overjoyed when he'd play the short melodies nicely.

Now she didn't even praise him if he got it right.

He wasn't allowed to do a lot of the other stuff children were doing. She was worried. If he were to break his hands. He couldn't be like her. It was too much of a risk. Inside, the lightest of toys. Nothing much that could harm him.

At age 9 he'd found a stray cat. His mother was getting sicker. But she agreed. She would help him take care of it. He had started rehearsals too. He was going to perform. A part of him knew his mother may not survive to the date of the play. The cat he had fed, played with and loved had brought him a lot of entertainment. It was a lot funnier than the stuff he owned. He even had to be careful with the books. Even paper cuts were a worry for his mother. 

One day when playing with the cat, it scratched him viciously. It had only been playing. Alastor was intrigued by the blood but knew this wasn't good. He had managed to hide it pretty well, until next practice. His hands stung as he pressed the keys. The small wounds on his hands that had almost healed had torn open. Leaving a small stain on the key. A red drop of blood.

That was the last time he saw his cat.

He'd known what happened to it. He could still remember the stench of blood his mother was scented in. It was a smell you couldn't really forget. Alastor had cried for the next nights. Hopefully, he'd see his furry pal again someday.

It was the day of the performance. His mother was now using crutches. Very expensive for the time they were made. It was worth it though. For his mother to have some mobility again. 

She had sat far in the back of the theatre. Alastor could make out all the details on her face. She was actually here... He couldn't ruin this chance. He had to prove to her he could be like her. This was one of the last chances he would get to make her proud in front of everyone.

He'd play. He would press the keys gently. He had memorised most of the song. The sheet music still there as a guide. His mother hated using sheet music. Memory was best for her, not for her son. A difference they both shared when playing. He had almost perfected it. The last note. He'd hit the wrong note. Not noticeable to anyone who hadn't heard the song. He'd known he'd messed up. This time, his mother was too far to hit him. Everyone who was there had clapped. She didn't. Not raising her arms. 

She wouldn't give him a reaction. On the way home, helping his mother home. He was right to be disappointed in himself. The one chance and he messed it up. This night was one of the worst of Alastor's short life. 

The night he was the biggest disappointment to his mother. The very same night she'd had a heart attack. She died, being disappointed in Alastor.

He just wanted to be like her. He couldn't even do that.

He couldn't even make her smile on her last day on earth.

**Author's Note:**

> https://discord.gg/yYgXwY9


End file.
